Morning Riser
by shehadastory
Summary: Clare wakes up to well let's just say it's not a little surprise. Mini-shot. Rated M for Smut. R&R please!


**Author's note:**

**I do not own Degrassi. This is another eclare scenario I was given via tumblr! I hope you enjoy all the early morning smutty goodness!**

_Clare's POV_

I squeezed my eyes tight trying to block out the light from the sun that was beating through the blinds. It felt way too early to be this bright. I smashed my face into my pillow, hiding from it's awful rays. This pillow didn't smell like mine though. It smelled was it, manlier? My mind cleared its morning fog enough to remember where I was. I was in Eli's room, in his bed and could hear him breathing softly. I could feel the heat radiating off his hand that rested on my hip. I shimmied backwards wanting to snuggle into him and relish in this moment. I stopped short feeling something hard press against my backside. I held in a breath at the feeling of his; what did Alli call it, his morning log?

I had felt his hardness before but that was when we were fooling around and it was to be expected. Feeling it up against my ass compared to my thigh was different to say the least. Not to mention he wasn't just kind of hard, he was extremely hard. I bit my lip at the sensation. I hadn't ever seen his manhood outside of his boxers and had only grazed it with my hand once or twice. He always felt pretty intimidating against my thigh. I thought about the objects Alli showed me to compare it to and the only one that I could see it being similar in size to was a Mountain Spring water bottle.

I was actually more intimidated by my own thoughts regarding his member. I wanted to touch it, feel it in my hand, maybe even inside….I was taken out of my thoughts by another stir of his hips. I closed my eyes as my mouth fell open. I squeezed my legs together trying to suppress the feeling between my legs. Was I getting turned on by this? I huffed into his pillow feeling as though I had no self-control. He mumbled something incoherently and nuzzled his nose into my neck.

"Good morning." He said groggily.

I stiffened not knowing what to do. He must have felt the shift in my body because he then whispered, "Hey it's me Eli, your handsome boyfriend whose arms you slept in all night."

I tried to relax but failed feeling him press closer. I didn't even know if he realized he was prodding my backside with his very hard member.

"Are you okay? You seem tense." He questioned.

"Oh I'm fine." I squeaked out clearing my voice, "I am not quite awake yet is all." I felt him smile against my neck making his hot breath hit my skin. It was getting hard to breathe regularly.

"You sound strange Clare, did you have an intense dream or something?" he asked slowly.

_No my boyfriend's raging boner is poking my ass and I am getting more turned on from it than I would like to admit._

I tried to steady my breathing before I spoke. "No, uh I can't ev even remember my dreams." I said stuttering. God why couldn't I control myself? I couldn't stop thinking about reaching behind me and gripping him in my hand. My hand started sliding back unknowingly, moving his hand from my hip. I stopped it and turned my body around so I was facing him.

"Why are you blushing? He asked lifting an eyebrow.

Oh god why, why, why? I placed my hands over my face feeling terribly embarrassed. He pulled them down as he looked into my eyes curiously.

"Clare Edwards are you horny?" He teased a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I just I uh got hot from the sun shining on me." I lied, thinking that sounded convincing.

"You are lying. I know because you always bite the right side of your lip when you lie." He stated matter-of-factly.

Words flew out before I could stop them, "Maybe I am but I am not the one with the huge boner!" His eyes widened as his mind registered what I had said. My face felt hot and I still could not block the thoughts of how hard he felt against me before. He combed his hand through his hair letting out a breath.

"That is not fair, I can't even help that." He said calmly.

I wanted to run to the bathroom to splash water on my now completely flushed face and snap myself out of it. I moved back a little and he grabbed my wrist stopping me. I reluctantly looked at him knowing I was going to see a smirk plastered on his face. I was right, he laid there his smirk growing wider as I chewed on my lip.

"I knew it, you are horny, but why?" He smiled wider at his realization, "Wait, were you turned on because of my morning wood?" he asked making me cover my face once more.

_Morning log? Clare you really are inexperienced_. I thought to myself. He pulled my hands away and kissed my lips smoothly, catching me off guard making my mind cloud. His lips were soft against mine as he wound his hands behind my lower back, pulling me flush against his body. I let him take control as he pushed his tongue past my lips and toyed with mine. I was enjoying the feel of his fingers pressing into me, his tongue moving expertly. I couldn't stop the moan that left my semi-swollen lips. I felt him smile against them. He pulled away looking in my eyes.

"I don't think any sound is sweeter to my ears than a moan from your perfect mouth." He stated. He leaned in again but kissed my jaw and down my neck, sucking and tugging on my sensitive skin.

"Oh god Eli." I said breathlessly. Letting primal needs take over my actions I reached for his member, which was still entertainingly hard. I gripped him tight through his pants making him moan instantly. He felt so good in the palm of my hand. I felt in control for once this morning as I slid my hand down his shaft eliciting another throaty moan. He put his hand on top of mine stilling my movements.

"Clare if you continue I won't be able to control myself." He said shakily.

"Maybe I don't want you to. Maybe I want to see you come unhinged." I stated feeling bold. "I like touching you and I want to continue, I mean if that's alright with you?" I said tilting my head. His mouth opened but no words came out. His head moved up and down slowly signaling for me to keep going. I stroked him a few more times before I slipped my hand into his pants and boxers. My breath hitched at the feeling of actually touching him and I bit my lip before I continued. I could feel him pulsing within my hand and just knowing what I was doing was making his body react like that made my center ache. I twisted my hand a bit and moved faster listening to his small moans and growls for clues as to what he seemed to like.

"Faster please." he begged making me smirk as I complied. He was panting now, licking his lips and thrusting up into my hand a bit. I gripped tighter but kept up my pace. My eyes were wide with lust and intrigue. I wanted so badly to make him cum.

"Oh Clare I am going to….oh fuck, fuck, fuck?" He said lowly as he came in my hand. I pulled my hand out of his boxers and reached for something to clean myself off. Eli didn't even move, he laid there with his eyes clothed, catching his breath. I smiled loving his satisfied expression.

"That was amazing Clare." He breathed out. "And extremely unexpected." He added.

I looked into his green eyes and leaned down kissing him. I moved my mouth to his ear and whispered hotly, "I never knew doing that would turn me on this much." He moved away quickly startling me as he flipped us over putting me on my back kissing me hard making my mind fog once more.

**A/N Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
